


You Heard Me

by MaxRev



Series: Fallout 4 ramblings [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random prompts I find that fuel my muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard Me

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Obstinate, stubborn, and hard-headed as a mule, Danse shook his head, "No.”

Sole sighed in exasperation. It was as a humid as a tropical jungle and the air was blistering hot, the beaming orange ball in the sky beating down on them.

Not for the first time, Sole wondered if that was what was causing Danse to be, in their mind, bat-shit crazy.

“Would you just listen to me for once? There is no one around, no one will see you without it. I don’t give a damn if you have it on or off.”

Looking daggers at them, mouth set in a mulish line, he again stated emphatically, “No. I will not.”

“But why?” Sole honestly couldn’t figure out what the problem was.

As if speaking to a child, he stated, “It’s highly against Brotherhood regulations. That’s why.”

Stomping off in utter frustration, Sole took off ahead of him just to keep from shooting him to relieve their aggravation.

Spying some rocks, which would give them a modest respite from the sun, Sole turned and waved for Danse to follow.

His thumping steps as he came closer stirred up the dust around them, causing them both to erupt in a fit of coughs.

“Would you” – hacking cough from sole –“stop with the mini dust devils?”

Danse carefully searched the area for hostiles but acquiesced by climbing out of his power armor, that in itself being a rare feat, and took a seat in the slight cover under the rocks. It wasn’t much cooler, but it would have to do.

Sole grabbed a carton of purified water from their pack, tipped their head back, and poured some down their dry, dusty throat.

“Ahhh, that tastes _so_ good.” The rest of the water was poured over their head and it felt refreshing as it trickled down over their parched, bare skin.

Sole could tell Danse disliked that action immensely.

Handing him a carton as well, Sole watched as Danse drank a few meager sips. “That’s all your going to have?”

He eyed them sideways, “Yes. I don’t waste valuable resources.”

Rolling their eyes, “It’s not wasteful when the alternative is to pass out from heat exhaustion. Of course, you could just do what I suggested and take it off. You know that would help as well.”

Sole could tell Danse was starting to seriously consider the suggestion but his damned code of conduct was getting in the way.

Shrugging as if to say it was his loss, Sole ignored him, knowing that now that the idea was planted, it was only a matter of a very short amount of time before it took hold.

“Fine.” Danse reached his hands up over his head, muscles flexing, and pulled on the zipper, pealing down the material.

The resultant sigh was almost loud enough to alert any enemies.

Smirking in triumph, “Remember this next time I tell you to take off your hood!”

**Author's Note:**

> These are just bits and pieces. Occasionally they might be a continuation of a prompt before and I will mention that.


End file.
